In the conventional systems, if one desired to reconfigure a plurality of closed loop systems such that an element could be freely inserted or withdrawn from one of the plurality of closed loop systems, a person reconfiguring these closed loop systems would utilize one of two options.
The first option would require the person to physically disconnect and reconnect (recable) the cables or connections of the various closed loop systems so that the element could be introduced into one of the closed loop systems, and the other closed loop systems, not receiving the element, would maintain their closed loop format. This option required a large amount of time and effort in accomplishing the physical recabling of the various systems. Moreover, the large amount of recabling needed to realize the reconfiguration also promotes a higher chance of error.
The other option, that a person could utilize in the conventional systems to reconfigure a plurality of closed loop systems with the insertion or removal of an element, utilizes a switch which enables the insertion or removal of an element in conjunction with one of the plurality of closed loop systems. However, this switch does not allow the closed loop systems, not receiving the element, to remain operative because the switch does not provide a means to close the loop format of these closed loop systems. Thus, a person utilizing the second option is capable of switching a single element between a plurality of closed loop systems; however, the closed loop systems, not receiving the element, would become inoperative because when the switch removes the element from the closed loop system, the switch would leave the closed loop system in an open format, thereby rendering the system inoperative.
In summary, when utilizing the conventional system for reconfiguring closed loop systems, a person either has to exert a large amount of time and effort in recabling the closed loop systems in order to add or remove an element or the person can utilize a switch to accomplish the addition or removal operations but would lose the use of the closed loop systems, not receiving the element, because these systems would remain in an open format and thus inoperative. These various disadvantages with the conventional systems are overcome or substantially eliminated by the present invention.